The present invention relates to cooling equipment in general, and more particularly to a cool-air cooling box for use in motor vehicles, especially in passenger cars and trucks.
When it is desired to transport in a motor vehicle, such as a passenger car or a truck, beverages and foodstuffs which are to be kept cold during the trip and are intended, for instance, for consumption either while travelling, or during a stop along the route, or at the final destination, it is already known to keep such beverages or foodstuffs in containers which thermally insulate their contents from the environment, so as to keep the warming-up of such contents to a minimum, such as in thermally insulated bottles or flasks, or in thermally insulating boxes, bags, pouches or the like. However, this approach has to be considered only as a temporary and stopgap measure, particularly since it does not render it possible to achieve continuous keeping of such contents in the desired cool or cold condition, and especially since it does not make it possible to accomplish controllable cooling action. Thus, it may happen that the foodstuffs or beverages being transported are too cold at the beginning of the trip, and too warm at the end of the trip.